kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 579
Summary Kenichi holds his ground against Kajima by using the third level of Ryūsui Seikūken, allowing Kenichi to read his movements. Kajima attacks with another Shinogidachi but Kenichi reads and disrupts Kajima's flow, allowing him to evade and counterattack with a throw. Miu is impressed with Kenichi's progress and Shigure commends her disciple's growth while fighting off soldiers from the Danzan unit. Kajima recovers from Kenichi's throw and rushes back in with a Shinogidachi kick but he merely passes through Kenichi and hits a wall. Kajima launches another kick from behind Kenichi, who manages to evade once again, then follows up with a Shinogidachi combo which Kenichi dodges by a hair's breadth. Kenichi jumps in the air to avoid Kajima's last strike but Kajima appears behind him and takes advantage of the opening by using Misagootoshi, burying Kenichi's upper half into the floor. A distraught Miu calls out to Kenichi but Kajima states that the battle is not over yet as he aims a punch at Kenichi, but his arm is caught by Kenichi's legs. Kajima uses Shinogidachi and attemps to slam Kenichi into the ground but Kenichi narrowly escapes. Kajima commends Kenichi on being able to focus his ki to augment his defense (which Kenichi attributes to his training at Ryōzanpaku) but adds that all his training is useless against Shinogidachi. Kajima focuses his ki for Shinogidachi but is stopped by the technique's side effects. Kenichi worries about Kajima's condition but Kajima advises him not to show concern to his enemy. Kenichi asks if Kajima means to keep damaging himself after having his life saved by martials arts, to which Kajima repeats that his life exists for the sake of martial arts. Kajima takes off his armor and explains that he will use a technique that he invented himself and that he had been forbidden to use it by his masters because of the danger it poses. Kenichi accepts Kajima's challenge and takes off his dougi, tekkou, and chain vest, saying that he needs to remove extra weight to ensure that his new technique will connect. Miu is surprised as she does not know what technique Kenichi means. Kenichi and Kajima face off as Kenichi takes the first step and performs a chop in the same motion as drawing a sword. Shigure recognizes the motion from a move that she taught Kenichi in the past, a technique that relies on stepping into the opponent's range and counteracting their attack; Miu remembers that Kenichi has been practicing that particular move since Shigure was caught. A single error in the technique would be fatal but it allows the user to perform a counter that becomes more effective the stronger the opponent gets. Kajima prepares Shinogidachi and aims a punch at Kenichi but he misses. He follows up with another punch and a kick but Kenichi manages to evade them and finds an opening to use his new technique: Shutou Muzan. Kenichi lands a direct hit on Kajima but notices an odd reaction as Shigure observes that Kajima has channeled Shinogidachi throughout his entire body. Kajima is unfazed by Kenichi's attack and retaliates with Kai Shinogidachi, which hits Kenichi directly. Characters That Appeared *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Shigure Kōsaka' Battles *Kenichi Shirahama vs Satomi Kajima *Shigure Kosaka vs Yami Danzan Unit Navigation Category:Chapters